Strobo Nights
by BondSlave
Summary: Gift fic for a friend. Gumi Megpoid wants to play, but none of the other Vocaloids seem to have time for her. That is until she hears a familiur voice outside. Short one-shot. R


Authors Note: For my dear friend Esther who is our groups Gumi. I made her sad unintentionally by whisking away our groups Miriam (though it was our groups Kaito's fault). So in order to make it up to her so she would stop making the saddest yet cutest chibi face I have ever seen I told her I would write her a fan-fiction. She requested I write a Gumi and Len fan-fiction soooo that is what I am doing.

STROBO NIGHTS a GumixLen fan-fiction one-shot.

There were many Vocaloid's in the house, the place they called home, the home made for them by their loving and patient creator. It was a large house with many rooms. Which often baffled the young female Vocaloid seeing as they often refereed to things such as 'Gakupo's house' and 'Kaito's basement'…which according to rumor was in Gakupo's house. And yet, there was only one house, the house their creator had made for them. It was quite a difficult concept for the young female to grasp. But this oddity was not something that Gumi Megpoid puzzled over often.

The thin, lanky, green haired female stood in the studio with the creator singing over one of the songs that she was to perform at a live concert in Tokyo in two months. She sang her heart out often gesturing with her hands or with the slightest shake of her head as though she were pouring her heart into each and every word, while the creator sat in his black office chair listening with a critical ear. She continued until the final chorus where a particularly high note came along and her voice cracked and caused her to squeak. She flop-sweated before bowing her head looking completely crest-fallen. "I am so sorry." She said as she bowed quickly and repeatedly. "I'm trying I really am." She whimpered as she bowed till her entire torso was parallel with the floor. Tears welled up in her green eyes at her failure. She'd been practicing every day for several hours and had thought she was ready to show the creator that she was indeed ready to sing on stage and perform this particular piece. But, it seemed she was not, and that crushed her.

"It's alright Gumi." She blinked as a large hand gently patted her head. She straightened up and look up at the creator with wide eyes. He smiled kindly down at her and gently wiped away the stray tears. "You sing beautifully, and with a little more practice you will be able to hit that note and you will fly through the song with ease." He winked at her. "And you know, once you hit a note you will always be able to hit that same note again forever."

Her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Ah-hu. So, why don't you go back and enjoy the rest of the day."

She spun on the spot and trotted away before spinning again and forming a heart with both hands.

"Thank you!" She called cheerfully before running back to the other side of the room.

Lined along the wall, all seated in chairs, were what appeared to be dozing life sized robotic versions of all of the other Vocaloid's. Gumi skipped over to the only empty chair, which was placed between Meiko and Haku. She turned on the spot, her skirt twirling out slightly, taking her seat. She scooted into a comfortable position before closing her eyes.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Gumi."

"Thank you creator." She said quietly before the faintest light-headed sensations over took her. When she next opened her eyes she was sitting in her room on her bed. She smiled and jumped up, skipping out of the room. Perhaps the other Vocaloid's would be willing to play with her.

Gumi skipped through the house first coming to a stop in the large ballroom that seemed not at all proportionate to the rest of the house, peeking in to see Kaito and Miku practicing their dance routine for Magnet. Gumi skipped in and smiled, coming to a quick stop before the two, hands clasped behind her back. "Hi!" She said energetically, swinging her hips back and forth. Kaito smiled friendly promptly releasing Miku's hands causing the teal haired woman to stumble slightly.

"Ah, Gumi." The blue haired Prince said warmly with a melt worthy smile. "What can we do for you this fine afternoon?" He asked in a seriously curious tone. She smiled.

"I was wondering if maybe you two would like to play with me?"

Kaito prepared to answer with a smile when Miku cut between him and the green haired girl with a fake sharp and cold smile.

"Sorry, but we are practicing." She said matter-o-factly before turning and taking Kaito's hands, placing one on her side and holding the other. "One, two, three." She said sharply. Gumi's face fell as the two started dancing away. Kaito shot an apologetic expression over Miku's head just as the green haired girl turned and walked out.

Gumi then approached Meiko to ask if she would like to play, but the brunet was in the middle of a drinking war with Haku and couldn't be bothered. This seemed to become a re-occurring theme. She approached Prima and Miriam and Ruko but the three were busy going through outfits to wear to a party, they didn't say who was hosting it. Though Ruko suggested that Gumi go and ask Luka if she would like to play.

Gumi stood idly by the desk watching as the pink haired Vocaloid, the oldest female Vocaloid going over papers. "I would love to play with you Gumi I really would but I am far to busy trying to grade these English papers." She replied as she scanned the paper, pen in hand. She paused pushing up her red rimmed glasses before looking up at Gumi who wore a very sad expression. Luka sighed. "Sorry." She said, and it seemed she really was sorry. Gumi nodded, and sighed.

"Okay, yeah I…, I understand. Good luck." She said with a sad smile and a wave before turning and heading out of the room, shoulders slumped, head bowed.

Soon Gumi found herself outside in Kaito's garden. She sat down on a rock near the rock wall that was over grown with pretty vines and flowers and hid a secret but small waterfall. She sighed. It seemed no one wanted to play with her. She'd asked everyone. She'd even tried bribing Luki, but it seemed he was just not interested in her. He heaved yet another sad sigh as she sat, chin resting atop her hands as she gazed down at the white cracked stones beneath her feet. While she sat there a lovely voice reached her ears. She blinked and perked up slightly. She turned and climbed upon the rocks, holding onto the thick vines in order to pull herself up. She peaked over the rock wall and towards the beach. Spinning in slow circles out on the sand was Len. She climbed over the rock wall and slid easily down the other side, only stumbling slightly as the sand shifted beneath her feet. She approached the shorter Vocaloid who came to a stop once he'd spotted her.

"Ah you heard me huh?" He asked with a wide smile. Gumi blinked, confused. Of course she heard him, his voice is rather distinct. "I was hoping to get your attention." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?"

He nodded and stepped closer taking her hand.

"I know that the other's are ignoring you, you must be lonely."

She bowed her head, a bit of heat rising to her ears at his touch. She was lonely. She nodded.

"Gumi."

"Hmn?" She looked at him.

"Would you play with me?"

Her eyes widened before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes!"

He smiled.

"What would you like to play?"

She thought about it and realized she had no games she would like to play. But perhaps there was something else they could do.

"Len, will you dance strobo nights with me?"

He smiled and winked.

"Of course, I'm good at that dance."

Authors Note: Simple, cute. Yeah. The whole idea of the story was for Gumi to find someone to play with or at least someone who would pay attention to her. Len just happened to be that person.


End file.
